Custom:LEGO Justice League 2: Enemies Unite
LEGO Justice League 2: Enemies Unite is a Video Game released in 2014. Lex Luthor, Circe and The Joker are the main antagonists in the game. Plot The Justice League come back to the Watchtower after fighting Solomon Grundy and Martian Manhunter warns them that all of their enemies have teamed up together to defeat the Justice League forever. Voice Actors Ben Affleck - Batman/Bruce Wayne Tom Welling - Superman/Black Superman/Clark Kent Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman/Diana Prince, Hippolyta Ryan Renolds - Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)/Hal Jordan Grant Gustin - The Flash, Robin (Jason Todd) Jesse McCartney - Robin (Timothy Drake) Loren Lester - Nightwing/Dick Grayson, Robin (Dick Grayson) Troy Baker - The Joker, The Riddler, Kyle Rayner (All Sections) Characters {| !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image |- |Batman | * Batarang | * Throw Batarang at Targets * Batarang Combo * Sneak Attack * Double Jump * Fly (Jetpack) * Cape Combo * Hide in the Shadow's * Grapple * Acrobatic * Use Curtain Technology * Turn into Bruce Wayne || |- |Bane | | * Venom Up * Create and Throw Rocks * Break Walls || |- |Black Canary | | * Sonic Scream * Acrobatic * Double Jump * Use Curtain Technology || |- |Superman | | * Super Strength * Fly * Break Walls * Laser Beams * Freeze Breath * Laser + Freeze Combo * Swoop Attack * Turn into Clark Kent || |- |Wonder Woman | * Lasso of Truth | * Super Strength * Fly * Break Walls * Swoop Attack * Lasso Combo * Turn into Diana Prince || |- |Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) | * Constructed Fist | * Fly * Create Constructs * Ring + Flight Combo * Swoop Attack * Turn into Hal Jordan || |- |The Flash | | * Speed * Speed Build * Tornado Combo * Turn into Barry Allen || |- |Lex Luthor | * Hand Blasters | * Fly * Shoot Lasers at Targets * Call in LexCorp Gladiators * Kryptonite Combo || |- |The Joker | *'BANG!' Gun | * Joy Buzzer * Throw Laugh Gas * Throw Rubber Chickens at Targets * Call in Joker Henchmen * 'BANG!' Combo || |- |Renee Montoya | * Revolver * Badge | * Double Jump * Shoot Bullets at Targets * Badge Combo * Turn into The Question * Call in GCPD Officers || |- |Robin | * Birdarang | * Double Jump * Throw Birdarang at Targets * Use Technology Pads * Acrobat * Grapple || |- |Killer Frost | | * Double Jump * Glide * Freeze Items * Freeze Characters * Shoot Icicles at Targets || |- |Atrocitus | * Construct Axe | * Fly * Create Constructs * Ring + Flight Combo * Swoop Attack || |- |Kyle Rayner | * Construct Pirate Sword | * Fly * Create Constructs * Ring + Flight Combo * Swoop Attack * Turn into Kyle Rayner || |- |Cheetah | * Claws | * Speed * Speed Build * Use Claw Triggers * Pounce * Climb Special Walls || |- |Circe | | * Fly * Cast Spells * Spawn Beastomorphs || |- |Solomon Grundy | | * Break Walls * Create and Throw Rocks || |- |Sinestro | * Construct Swords | * Fly * Create Constructs * Swords Combo * Swoop Attack || |- |Vandal Savage | * Sword | * Super Strength * Double Jump * Regenerate * Create and Throw Rocks || |-